


Flowers

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: He was always very subtly dropping hints that he liked her. He really wasn't sure if he wanted her to notice it or not though.





	

Her laugh was so genuine. Listening to it made him realize how much he had missed hearing it, sure it was slightly different after the years, but it was still her, and he was sure about it. Watching the pink hair bop around her face as she beamed at the screen of her 4DS in her hands while talking to her favorite villagers in Animal Intersection, PBG tried to hide the smile on his lips behind the screen of his own handheld console.

Ever since he had gotten the game for Hana, she had been looking so happy whenever she was playing it. PBG didn’t want to admit that he was capturing looks and glimpses at her at any given time possible while his pink haired girlfriend didn’t notice, as he thought it would probably come off slightly creepy that way, but it was really one of his only ways of seeing the genuine look on Hana’s face, the happiness she had while fixating herself on the game sitting on the screen in front of her.

It was like the good old days he remembered, the times they had played games together as kids, from the happiness she felt with success of making one of her villager friends happy, to the sadness she openly expressed when one of her favorites moved out of town. He tried to help her the best to his ability, giving her little hints and tips on what the villagers liked, who was super nice to have around, and even occasionally - these days almost on a daily basis at least, if not even more often - popping into her town himself to help her do chores decorate the town.

Today was another one of those days. A lazy Saturday afternoon, the two of them had been laying in PBG’s bed in his dorm room for what felt like hours to both of them at this point. Jon was out in drama practice, like usually, and he would have probably busied himself with something anyways after realizing that Hana and PBG were going to hang around the entire day together.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Hana’s face beamed as she planted flowers around her town, talking to every animal she came across to no matter if she had talked to them before during the past five minutes or not. The content look on her face was something that PBG had to admit to not being entirely used yet - when she had first popped back in her life, and even so long after that, Hana had looked distressed about almost everything. She was worrying about herself, the people around her, her friends, practically every single thing you could think of.

And then, now she was there, seemingly returning back to the Hana he used to know. The little girl who loved video games and playing them together with her best friend, like there was no more important things in the whole wide world to do, and this was all that mattered.

"You should water your flowers.“

PBG blinked at her a little, only now noticing that instead of looking at her game screen, he had been staring at her face without even realizing it. A slight blush crept up on his face that the brunet tried to hide as he lowered his eyes towards his 4DS sitting on his hands, watching as Hana’s hands slightly timidly pointed at his screen.

"Your flowers, PBG? They are withering.”

He nodded a little, mind barely registering what she was saying. Hana was quickly to notice this though as she giggled a little, shaking her head. “I can visit your town to help you take care of them, if you want.

PBG let out a little chuckle, cheeks still slightly pinkish as he glanced up from his screen towards the pink haired girl sitting on the bed next to him, her legs pulled underneath herself, an eager look in her blue eyes as she was already sending him a visit request.

"I’m really the worst with the flowers, aren’t I?”

Hana looked up from her screen, sending him a smile. “I wouldn’t say that. You just have to learn to remember to take care of them.

Nodding, he watched as Hana’s eyes returned to her screen, soon enough the little pink haired girl popping into his town in his own 4DS screen. PBG followed her around, watching as she walked to the row of withered flowers, hoping that she didn’t notice that he had arranged them in the formation creating her name. He would never hear the end of that from her if she noticed it.


End file.
